This Is How The World Died
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: He finally lost it. He's changed and was finally determined that he wouldn't go back to the man he used to be. JeffxOC


Title: This Is How The World Died

Author: ThrashMetalQueen

Pairings: JeffxOC, etc.

Summary: He finally lost it. He's changed and was finally determined that he wouldn't go back to the man he used to be.

A/N: Fiiiiiiiiinally Jeff changed into psycho. It's about time, dang it! Hahaha. I own Nana Webster.

* * *

Prolouge

"Thanks for the great night, Adam." I said as we approached my hotel room. "I had an amazing time."

"Don't sweat it." he replied. "You know I'll always be here for you. If you need me again, give me a call whenever you want. But, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I sighed quietly as I felt a bit of worry as he said that. It brought up Jeff in my head. Even though I still wasn't comfortable with going back to seeing Jeff again tonight, I couldn't impose on Adam. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you _sure?_"

"_Yes, Adam._" I said, trying to reassure him. Thankfully for me, he didn't push any further.

"Okay, then." he said. I knew well enough he didn't believe me, but oh well. "Call me if shit happens, you got it?"

"I will, I will." I said, jokingly being sick of him already. "Just _go. _You got your own little lady to attend to."

"Yeah, I know." Adam admitted. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye!"

I dug into my bag and pulled out my car to unlock the door. Once I slid it through and it turned green, I walked inside. The room was pitch black, no light was on, except for the little from the window. Jeff must have been still out running errands. I stepped inside and put my bag down by the bedside. I went to turn on the lamp when there was a quick movement. The next thing I knew--the light had turned on.

It illuminated up the face of another figure. I jumped back slightly, startled. A small gasp escaped from my lips, but when I then noticed it was just Jeff.

I practically clutched onto my chest. The shocked expression on my face was probably still there. But I began to calm down some. "Ohh...baby, sorry about that...you scared me half to death."

I chuckled a bit. But I felt there was some awkwardness and tension in the air, especially when I saw the expression on his face.

His piercing green eyes practically pinned me down. "The hell were you? I told you to stay here while I went out."

"I-I just went out with Adam for a little bit." I stammered slightly. I felt my hands start getting slightly sweaty. I was becoming nervous.

"Copeland?" he repeated. "And what were you doing with him?"

"Jeff, we were just hanging out. That's all." I reassured him.

"Just hanging out, right," he scoffed. "Well, when I tell you to stay somewhere, you better listen to me. You understand?"

"But, Jeff, I--"

I should have just listened to him. I should have just kept my mouth shut. But all that talking back got me was a swift, but hard smack in the face. It occured so fast that at first, I didn't even realize what happened. But then the pain began kicking in. My cheek felt hot and it stung so badly. The impact also caused my jaw bone to hurt.

I held my face as my heart started racing. I looked at him with pained eyes, as he stared back with no emotion but intensity. He hit me...Jeff had just hit me...!

"You done?" he questioned me.

I didn't know whether or not to answer him. I didn't say anything at first, but since he let me speak, I did.

"Jeff, I was just hanging out with him. I would never do anything with another man and you know that." I tried to explain to him.

"Don't bullshit me."

I began to panic. I realize this as my voice started rising a bit. "I'm not, Jeff, please believe me. I'm not bullshitting you!"

-Jeff's POV-

Nana's such a liar and she knows it. It was pissing me off. I could see it in her expression that she was lying. She must think I'm fuckin' stupid or something.

I was growing impatient. "Don't bullshit me.'

"I'm not Jeff, please believe me. I'm not bullshitting you!"

"Don't FUCKIN' bullshit me!" I roared at her with rage. I felt the anger start going to my head.

"I'm not! I wouldn't do anything like that."

I finally snapped and blacked out. My anger took over me and then the next thing I realized I was standing over Nana with blood on my hands. I began to to get scared. She was also unconcious and her white hoodie was stained with blood too. I felt myself shaking, I looked at her with fear.

"N-Nana? Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I spoke to her. I tried shaking her. "I'm sorry, baby wake up. Wake up...!"

I began panicking, she wasn't moving.

"Nana!"


End file.
